


Bloom

by TheAlchemistsDaughter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But they are both into it, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, I suppose, Scientists AU, Sex Pollen, science AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlchemistsDaughter/pseuds/TheAlchemistsDaughter
Summary: After losing contact with Rey, who is on an expedition to investigate some unique flowers, shy and awkward Ben goes to retrieve her, and finds her acting very strangely.When he brings her back to the lab, she won't stop screaming for him, but he doesn't believe she really wants him. It's only when her life hangs in the balance that he can be convinced to act.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 415
Collections: F@$k Cancer in the Ass (For a Good Cause), Sex Pollen to the Rescue





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts), [Minstrels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrels/gifts).



> Hi! This fic is part of @Jeeno2's sex pollen collection, and also in honour of @Minstrels cancer fundraiser! If you like it, please see the notes at the end for more deets!

“How long since we lost contact?” Ben asked again, the mic wired into the helmet of his hazmat suit. It linked to his mother’s lab, so none of the team he was crammed into the helicopter with reacted.

“Fourteen hours.” Dr Tico replied.

Ben clenched his fists, unable to do anything else until they landed.

Rey had dropped communication fourteen hours ago. If she’d had an accident, if she was _bleeding_ , she’d- she could be-

Ben knew he should exhale, but it was hard with how tight his chest was, how his jaw was clenched so tight it hurt. The island was supposed to be harmless. Just some grass, some seabirds, some fucking flowers. Amortis, they called it. Now they were going on a rescue mission with no idea what they would find. He’d told his mother not to let Rey go alone, but apparently Rey was determined, and the lab wouldn’t fund a proper expedition when nobody knew what these rumoured flowers would _do_.

If anything had happened to Rey, Ben would happily charter a plane to nuke it from the face of the Earth, unique flowers or not.

Twenty minutes later, they touched down, and Ben jumped out before the rotors had stopped. The team would stay with the chopper until he’d confirmed it was safe. They weren’t scientists, just pilots.

It was hard to run in a hazmat suit, but not impossible.

“I’ve landed on the island, making for her camp now,” he reported to Dr Tico.

“Roger.”

He knew where Rey’s camp was, marked on a map he’d already memorised. He saw her tent, her empty fire pit, the beginnings of her field lab, but not her.

“Dr Johnson!” he yelled, hoping to be heard through his plastic suit and over the sea wind, turning in a circle to see the island through the clear window in front of his face. “ _Dr Johnson!!_ ”

“Is she there?” asked Dr Tico.

“No,” he growled, feeling it was implied by all his screaming.

His next stop was the field of yellow flowers blooming in the crease between this craggy rise and the next. He jogged down the slope, dirt and pebbles sliding under his unwieldy plastic boots. There was something crumpled there, and his frantic gasps echoes around his ears in the closed bell jar of his helmet.

As he reached it, he slipped, sliding into the flowers and fumbling for… her clothes? White and brown fabric tumbled from his gloved and thick-fingered hands, and then a sliver of faded pink, and a smaller white. His face flamed. Her underwear, her bra. He couldn’t feel through the suit if they were still warm, but wherever she was, Rey was naked.

“I’ve found her clothes.”

“Her _clothes_? Why-? Any sign of… anything?”

Ben forced down the lump in his throat. “No blood.”

Why would she take her clothes off and abandon them? Hypothermia? He struggled to his feet and looked around again. “ _Dr Johnson!_ ” Where could she be? “ _Dr Johnson!_ ” The island was a spit. She had to be on this tiny valley or the next cliff, and that was it, unless she had fallen into the sea. That thought sent him scrabbling to start climbing.

He looked up, his hands pulling out tufts of grass, and there on the edge of the rise stood a woman, silhouetted against the sun. Ben froze. “Rey?” he gasped, too quiet to be heard. Her shape was unclothed, limbs, waist, hips carved by the light behind her. She looked… very well. She stood loosely, not like she was injured or anything.

Ben forced himself to stand up straight, staring at this ethereal vision. He couldn’t see her face, and for a moment he wondered if it really was Rey, or if this island really did have mystical properties and he was looking at some kind of siren or witch, some fairy queen. But no, he’d recognise Rey anywhere, that silhouette, those proportions… Even unclothed, he couldn’t mistake her.

She started walking down to him, calmly, perfectly at ease as she picked her way down. As she descended from the sun’s glare, he saw her tiny, delicate feet, her narrow ankles, her shapely, defined calves, her long legs and curved thighs. He watched, entranced, his mouth hanging slack and spit pooling in his mouth at the brown hair between her legs, the peeking bones of her hips, the soft swell of her ass, the little twitches of her soft, flat stomach. Her breasts, small with beaded pink nipples. Her elegant arms. Her shoulders, her clavicle, her throat.

And him, in his bulky plastic suit.

He remembered the lab. “I- I’ve found her. She looks fine, but… she’s naked.”

“Naked?”

“What should I do?”

“Is she conscious?”

“Yes, she’s standing and walking.”

“Well… Try talking to her. If she doesn’t mind you seeing her naked then, I guess…”

She walked up to him as if nothing was amiss. Only her eyes were suspicious as she looked him up and down.

“Are you a man?” she asked, her voice strangely dreamy, with an emphasis on ‘man’ as if it should be capitalised, as if it meant something.

“D-Dr Johnson? Are you alright? Are you- I mean why are n-naked?” He moved to push his glasses up his nose, his hand hitting into the plastic window of the helmet with a dull squeak that startled him.

She didn’t answer, she just looked him up and down again, and he realised he hadn’t answered her.

“Y-Yes, I’m a man, I’m- Dr Johnson, it’s me. Dr Solo.” He hadn’t thought she wouldn’t know him. He’d at least thought she knew who he was, even if they weren’t exactly close.

She looked up, her expression mildly confused and frustrated, and tilted her head. She leaned closer as if she couldn’t see his face.

“Ben Solo?” he prompted, his voice embarrassingly high when confronted with a naked Rey, even if he was wrapped head to toe in impenetrable plastic. “Leia’s son?” He tipped his head down, trying to help her see his face.

Suddenly the helmet collapsed around his ears, and he realised she had grabbed it. “Ben!” she almost sang, as if she was happy to see him. Then she pulled on the helmet.

“No, no. No. Dr Johnson, stop, stop it, stop, don’t do that.” He tried to pull away but she held on.

“What’s she doing?”

“She’s trying to pull my helmet off.”

“Don’t let her!”

“I _know_!”

He grabbed her wrists. Her attack on his suit reminded him why he was wearing it. “Dr Johnson, have you taken anything? Eaten anything? Why did you drop contact with the lab? Why have you taken your clothes off? Do you feel alright? Not light-headed or- or too… hot?”

She smiled beatifically as if she interpreted his restraining her as participation in whatever was going on, then resumed trying to rip into the suit with her little nails.

“I need the suit, Dr Johnson, I need the suit.” He ended up holding her arms out high in a Y to keep himself out of her reach, making her breasts almost irresistible and oh god, he was getting hard in a hazmat suit, over a woman who was clearly delirious, and his colleague… of sorts. A woman altogether too close to his mother at any rate. He swallowed and fixed his eyes on a point above her head, and recited, “I need the suit because the air might not be clean here, do you understand? We don’t know if the air is clean. In fact, we think it might be carrying something from the flowers which, under the circumstances, is a theory I’m inclined to agree with.”

He watched her lean forward to nibble at his suit. He could feel the pressure of her face against his chest, and the movements of her teeth searching for purchase, and he heard her giggle and make little growling noises.

Dear god, she was adorable. And clearly not in her right mind.

He moved both of her wrists to one hand, hoisting her up like a joint of meat, and she giggled and growled with greedy little sounds he believed were translated as “Om nom nom” by young people on the internet. She lifted one leg and waved it about as she jauntily tried to sling it around him in an unbalanced jig. She was so close now, the plastic visor’s range of vision cut off at her shoulders, but he felt her knee and calf hitting him in the hip and thigh.

“Right.” He had to assume control of the situation. “Will you put your clothes on?”

She didn’t seem to hear him.

“Dr Johnson?”

Hmm. Well, at least she wasn’t bleeding.

“Dr Tico, I believe I am going to have to use force to dress Dr Johnson and bring her back to the helicopter.”

“Uh, okay. Do what you have to do.”

It was farcically easy to get her to come with him back to where he had dropped her clothes, but he would have had an easier time putting trousers on an alien face-hugger. He admitted to himself that wouldn’t have been able to take her bra off if she held still and gave him step by step instructions, so he didn’t even try to get it on her now. He forced her shirt over her head while she wailed in indignation.

“No! No! No!” she chanted like a toddler, squirming, but he realised it pinned her arms rather effectively when he tied the sleeves in a knot. When he bent to pick up her brown slacks, she took off running, getting about three feet before she face-planted in the field of yellow flowers responsible for all this.

Ben sighed, watching her ass bob as she tried to fight to her feet, then he walked over, straddled her waist and sat on her back.

“Oof!” she grunted, pinned. She kicked her feet madly, but she couldn’t see him, and he was decently protected in his suit, so he wrestled the trousers on her, trying to ignore his groin pressed to the top of her ass. He got off her, flipped her, and buttoned them up as best he could with his gloved fingers, trying not to get her pubes caught in the buttonholes.

He stood, stuffed her underwear in her pocket and collected her shoes. She struggled to her knees, and he helped her stand. She blew hair out of her face, looking miffed, but like she was quickly getting over it. She smiled at him, swinging her shoulder into his arm in a flirty pat.

“Alright, Dr Johnson. This way if you please.” He couldn’t take her hand, but found that she followed close behind him when he walked away, grinning absently. When he looked back at her, she scrunched her nose to make her smile bigger.

It kind of hurt his heart that this was happening because she was high, as if some cruel god had reached into his head and pulled out all his hopes and dreams to dance them in front of his face in just such a way that he couldn’t have them.

“Ben,” she giggled, as if just saying his name made her happy. “Have sex with me.”

He almost tripped, then experienced a full-body shiver, the kind that would prompt his mother to say someone had walked over his grave.

“Did she just ask you to-” Dr Tico said in his head.

“Yes. She did,” he replied as clinically as possible. He started walking again, focusing on looking straight ahead and putting one foot in front of the other.

“Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben.” She had turned his name into a song. “We should have sex. Have sex with me.”

“No, Dr Johnson, you are under the influence of some-” He made the mistake of stopping to answer her, and she skipped around him to lean against his front with a content hum. He braced, thinking she was trying to push him down, or back, but then he realised this was as much of a hug as she could give him with her arms still tangled in her top. It kept going. In the end, he patted her back, the suit squeaking mightily. “There, there,” he tried. “You’ll be well again soon. We’ll fix you right up.”

“I like you,” she said, and his heart gave a painful squeeze. Somebody was definitely taunting him with this for a fate.

He took her shoulders and pushed her upright again, where she blinked and smiled.

“Bend down.”

“What?”

“Bend down.”

“Why?”

She just hummed mischievously.

Ben considered it. Her arms were tied… What harm could she do? Slowly, he lowered his head, thinking maybe she wanted to see his face again, for comfort.

She licked his visor, her tongue passing like a red slug up his field of vision, crushing the plastic to his mouth, then up his nose. It was warm enough for him to feel through the suit. He went cross-eyed watching, and it left a trail of spit behind. Then she giggled. 

“That was not sanitary,” he mumbled, not quite having it in him to scold her when she looked so pleased, as if she had given him a gift.

“What did she do?” Dr Tico asked.

“She, uh…” He almost didn’t want to say. He didn’t want to embarrass Rey. But this was for science. “She licked my- the suit.”

There was a rather disbelieving pause, and then Dr Tico offered “Maybe whatever is affecting her drives the host to spread it?”

“Maybe,” Ben muttered, soured. He started walking again, and Rey followed, singing her little song of his name and occasional prompts for sex.

He could see the helicopter, and the man he thought was called Finn standing outside, waiting for them. As they approached, Finn got back into it and moments later the blades started up. Ben paused before he got in. “Do _not_ touch her, and do not let her touch you. She may be highly infectious.” The pilots both had masks.

Rey followed Ben into the chopper without seeming to notice, as if she would have followed him off a cliff with the same giddy content. He planted her in a seat and strapped her in, drawing a confused “Huh?” from her, but when he took the seat beside her, she seemed satisfied with mouthing at his shoulder as if it was a soft-serve cone.

“Everything okay back there?” the pilot, Dameron, yelled over his shoulder to be heard above the rotors and through Ben’s helmet. He wasn’t meant to ask questions, but Ben supposed anybody would be curious. He gave the OK signal, and the chopper lifted off shortly after.

“Medical will be there to meet you when you land,” Dr Tico informed him. “They’ll take Rey into Decontamination, but you’ll need to go through the lab showers too. It’s undoubtedly all over your suit.”

“Understood.” He turned his head to look out at the ocean, trying to ignore Rey’s relentless tongue massaging his shoulder.

When they landed, it was just as Dr Tico said. Faceless doctors in hazmat suits just like his ran up to the landing pad with a gurney, and reached in to unbuckled Rey and pull her out. Ben felt a lot less urgency to get out, suddenly tired. But at least he had rescued Rey and she was safe now, even if he might be the only one who remembered how she had smiled at him, and said she liked him.

Rey did not like the new doctors.

They pulled her out so fast, she didn’t have time to react, but as they strapped her to the gurney, she twisted enough to look at him. “Ben?” She sounded afraid for the first time. “Ben?”

“It’s alright, Dr Johnson! Go with them!” he yelled to be heard over the rotors winding down, gesturing to get his point across.

Rey turned away long enough to stomp one of the doctors in the face, then flipped back to somehow meet his eyes, even at that angle and through the suit. “Ben!!” She looked terrified. She looked close to tears. “ _Ben!!!_ ” She sounded as if his name was the only word she remembered, and she was using it to ask why, and beg him to stop them, to help her.

They wheeled her away, screaming and thrashing.

Ben felt abruptly sick.

He felt hollowed all through his decontamination, getting blasted with chemical showers and changing into scrubs that didn’t fit. He went to find his mother. The lab had a medical suite big enough for two beds, that had an observation studio attached behind a two-way mirror, where footage of the room was recorded. He could hear Rey screaming as he walked towards it, his very blood feeling heavy.

When he pushed the door opened, it hit into a body. It seemed every doctor in the lab was present, and he scowled.

Inside the suite, and rattling from the speakers, Rey howled, and he realised he was catching the end of his name. “-EEEEEEEEEEEN! BEEEEEEEEEEEEN!”

Every head turned to him, and he shuffled in, shouldering through the gathered crowd of spectators to stand at his mother’s side. The door closed, throwing the room into darkness. A couple of technicians sat at the terminals on the desk, and through the mirror, he could see someone in a puffy yellow containment suit trying to provide some basic care.

Rey was strapped to a gurney in a hospital gown, her wrists and ankles bound by thick leather restraints. Acid rose to the back of his throat. They shouldn’t be watching this.

He looked around. He’d never invested time in getting to know the others who worked for his mother, but she talked about them enough that he was able to isolate the ones whose fields of study bore no relevance to the situation.

“If you’re just here to watch, get out before I throw you out,” he growled, staring people down. “Hux, Phasma, you too. Get back to work.” They could have argued, but they were his team, so with a few disgruntled glances, they left the studio. There were still far too many white coats present for Ben’s liking, but at least they could breathe. Dr Tico and Dr Connix stayed. “How is she?” he asked his mother as quietly as he could.

She answered him just as quietly, and he appreciated it, though there was no way not to be overheard. “She’s definitely affected by something. She’s showing no signs of infection or injury. It doesn’t seem to be life-threatening. Her cortisol is high but within acceptable parameters. Oxytocin, serotonin, dopamine are all showing as elevated. Her skin seems to be hyper-sensitive, and when she was decontaminated, Rose and Kaydel reported… well, that she was showing signs of… heightened arousal. Maybe.”

Ben had never known his mother to hedge, or pull her punches. She was up-front, direct, without guile. Now though, she dropped her gaze and struggled to find the words. He supposed it would be different speaking about Rey, one of her own employees, and a scientist she adored. Sometimes more than her own son, it felt to Ben. But he didn’t think about that now. Instead his mind puzzled out what she’d said. Signs of arousal?

An image came to Ben, of Rey shivering, naked, being blasted by the same chemical showers he had just left while Dr Tico and Dr Connix supervised and minded the gown she now wore. Had her nipples been red and hard? Had she been so wet between her legs that it had shown on her thighs?

Ben shook that thought away. He was no stranger to intrusive thoughts of Rey in sexual situations, but this was different. She was sick. And he knew she would never welcome them.

“Why is she screaming m-my name?” he asked, trying to sound clinical, hoping nobody noticed his stumble.

His mother shrugged. “Perhaps because she saw you first, she imprinted on you somehow? Perhaps she doesn’t recognise Dr D’Acey through the suit? It’s also possible…” She sighed heavily before resuming, sounding almost defeated. “Our best working theory at the moment is that the pollen in the flowers she was examining has an intense aphrodisiac effect. You are a man, ergo…” She made a slow sweeping gesture with her hand, as if that explained everything.

Ben could cry. He looked at the carpet until he was sure he wouldn’t. Rey would never, ever humour his affection for her now, and he hadn’t even _done_ anything. At least if he had been rejected after asking her out – not that he would have ever had the courage to do so – but at least then he could have blamed himself. This was just a twist of fate, spinning her away from him.

Rey’s screams turned to sobs for a moment as the nurse moved closer, and Rey cowered, terrified. It was so different from how she had been on the island, smiling at him, calm and dreamy.

Around him, his mother discussed possible treatments with Dr Tico and Dr Connix.

“I think for now we should sedate her. She’ll ruin her throat if she keeps screaming like that, and we can monitor her vitals more easily when she’s not ripping off the sensors,” Dr Tico said, her brows drawn, and Ben remembered she and Rey were friends.

“I agree. Start with a low dose, none of the heavy stuff,” his mother confirmed.

Mitaka, the technician, leaned forward to speak into a mic to pass the order to Dr D’Acey, who turned to the mirror to nod in her suit before going to prepare the dose.

Rey writhed on the bed. “Where’s Ben?” she sobbed. “He was here. _He was here!_ Ben! _Ben!_ Come back! Find me! _Ben!”_ She was screaming again. As Dr D’Acey approached with the syringe, she wailed in fear.

In the studio, the very air cringed, the people who loved Rey suffering on her behalf.

His mother turned to Ben. “Why don’t you go for a rest? Take the couch in my office. You must be tired and there’s nothing you can do here,” she said softly, laying her hand – wrinkled and soft – on his arm.

He nodded. Rey was screaming his name, but there was nothing he could offer her. He wasn’t needed, or wanted. He left to find his mother’s office, and the cramped couch that smelled like her. He lay on his back with his arm over his eyes, and tried to feel nothing.

He must have fallen asleep, because he was woken by his mother shaking his shoulder. “Ben, get up.”

“What is it?” he asked, sitting up immediately. It must have been hours. The windows were dark and his mother looked exhausted, hair drifting free from her braid.

“Rey’s vitals are crashing.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You have to come, now.”

He leapt up. His stride quickly carried him ahead of his mother, and he kept having to stop and double-back for her. “What do you mean, she’s crashing? Is it the sedative? You said it wasn’t life-threatening! You said she was within acceptable parameters!”

“The stress is wearing her out. Her heart-rate and blood-pressure are dropping, her core temperature won’t come down. She’s just… fading away.”

“What do you want me to do? Are we the same blood type? Do you think I might have antibodies from the island?” They reached the studio and he pushed the door open. One of the technicians had left, and an extra chair had been brought in. Dr Tico and Dr Connix were now slumped at the desk, the only ones left, just as exhausted as his mother. They looked up with grim faces as he entered.

The lights in the medical suite had been dimmed while Rey slept. Dr D’Acey was still there in her suit, also sat on a chair now.

“We don’t know what else to do but… give her what she wants. It’s the last thing we have to try,” his mother said.

“What?”

“It’s possible her body is telling her what she needs, and that’s what’s making her so focused on you. Perhaps the arousal she exhibited earlier is the key to all this. If the pollen is self-propagating, it could be seeking a new host, or… Or it could just be…” She rubbed her forehead.

“What… What are you suggesting?” Ben asked, breathless all of a sudden, as if he was standing on a cliff and the wind had snatched his air clean away.

His mother lowered her hand and held his gaze with red, tired eyes. “If we want to save Rey, we propose introducing you to her, and… seeing what happens. Rose says Rey was calm with you on the island, that she tried to initiate sex? Well, if you… would be so kind.” She gestured at Rey.

“M-Mom… You can’t be suggesting… She’s unconscious! She’s drugged! That’s-” He forced himself to say it. “That’s rape!”

“We’ll wake her up! And it may not be necessary to- to penetrate her. Perhaps there’s a compound in your semen she’s missing or-”

Ben groaned loudly to drown her out, burying his head in his hands, his hands pulling at fistfuls of his hair. This could not be happening. This was a nightmare, surely. “Are you really telling me to go in there,” he began, his voice deadened with all he stood to lose. “And jizz into – or onto – my delirious colleague? A woman I- I _respect_ , and-”

“She could die if you don’t,” Dr Connix reminded him succinctly.

“I can’t, I can’t, not her, it’s too much, she- She wouldn’t want me to,” he stated with conviction. Maybe they didn’t know that, but he did.

“She wouldn’t want to die, either,” Dr Connix said.

“She likes you,” Dr Tico chimed in. Lying, or exaggerating at least, to encourage him to do it.

“Not like that.”

Dr Tico nodded emphatically. “Yeah, she- I mean, she wouldn’t have wanted me to tell you but under the circumstances, I think, I mean, if it’s consent you want then-”

“This is not consent! Nothing about this is consensual. You are asking me to molest her!”

“Look, what if we wake her up and put you in the room and you just see what she asks for?” Dr Tico argued.

“She’s not in her right mind.”

His mother turned him to face her, putting the others behind his back, her hands on his arms centring him. “Ben. Listen. I know how you feel. I do. But we may be about to lose a bright, wonderful woman, one of the cleverest people I’ve ever met. She has so much good work to do, and she is too young to die in a lab because of a flower. If you don’t do this, we’ll be autopsying her in the morning, do you understand?”

He flinched. “Mom, she’ll hate me,” he choked out. “She’ll never look at me again, she’ll- I can’t.”

“She _chose_ you.”

He shook his head, his mop of hair flopping. “No. You said so yourself. I’m the first man she saw, the only man she’s seen since she got here. She just imprinted on me, or she doesn’t know another name or- She doesn’t want me like that, Mom. She’d never choose me if she had a-a choice.” He had an idea. “Put Mitaka in.”

“You’d rather send in _Mitaka_ -” Dr Tico began, loudly objecting, but his mother was already nodding.

“Alright, Ben, if that’s what you need.”

“Rey would never agree- She doesn’t even know Mitaka!”

“Exactly. She’ll never need to see him again. Their paths will never cross. She won’t feel betrayed or-” Ben tried to explain, but Dr Tico interrupted him again.

“You don’t think she’ll feel _betrayed_ when she finds out you sent in a stranger rather than fucking- fucking dry-humping one out to save her life?”

“Rose,” his mother silenced her with one quiet word, and turned to the technician. “Mr Mitaka, do you mind?”

He looked between Ben and the others. “Is it safe? I mean, I’m not a doctor. Am I going to get infected?”

“There’s no evidence that there’s anything in the air. Dr D’Acey is in the suit in case she can be contaminated by touching Rey and coming into contact with her saliva or anything like that. You should be fine if you keep a distance. You’re just going in to talk to her, let her see you, and introduce yourself.”

“Mom-”

She put her hand on Ben’s stomach as if to hold him back. “We’re just going to see what happens, see if she makes a choice.”

“O-Okay…” Mitaka agreed nervously, pushing his chair back as he stood, his face deathly pale in the light from his screens. He looked at them gathered in the room as if they were a pack of hungry wolves.

Dr Tico gave Dr D’Acey the command to wake Rey from her sedation, and Mitaka went in.

Ben watched with his fists clenched, half agony, half hope. He wanted her to choose Mitaka, so that it didn’t have to be Ben, so that he could still see her after this and nothing would have to change, and maybe one day he would actually ask her to get coffee with him, and there would still be a chance she would go, and a chance she would enjoy it. But… He really, really didn’t want her to choose Mitaka. He wanted her screaming his name to be because she chose _Ben_. He wanted it to be _real_.

Dr D’Acey administered the injection and stepped away from the bed. Rey’s eyelids fluttered, and her legs pulled against the restraints as she murmured incoherently. Then she blinked herself awake, seeing Dr D’Acey, and then Mitaka.

“Wh-Who are you?” she asked, pulling at her restraints. She seemed a little scared, a little disorientated. She wasn’t screaming anymore though. She looked as if she was counting on civility to protect her while she was strapped to a bed in a thin hospital gown.

“I-I’m Mitaka. Dopheld Mitaka, I mean. I work,” He made half a gesture towards the two-sided mirror, then evidently thought better of it. “Here.”

“Oh.” Rey licked her lips, and tossed her hair out of her face as best she could. “Do you know Ben Solo? Do you think you could find him for me and bring him here? Only, I don’t feel very well, and-” She cut herself off with a little whine, pulling harder against her wrist cuffs. “I think I would feel better if he was here,” she whimpered.

“Do you- Do you want to have sex with me?” Mitaka asked, his hands trembling, and Ben held his breath.

Rey went still, her eyes fixed to Mitaka as if he was a wild wolf. “No,” she said carefully and clearly.

She chose him.

Ben snapped the studio door open, striding through to the medical suite, passing Mitaka until he was a step in front of him, between him and Rey. As he passed, he put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and squeezed, but he only had eyes for Rey, who was staring at him with her mouth open as if his appearance was a true miracle.

“Mitaka, you’re dismissed,” he said. “Mom,” He whipped the thin blue shirt of the scrubs over his head. “Shield your eyes.”

He was vaguely aware of catching his mother’s rushed “Oh my goodness,” through the open door as he crossed to Rey’s bed.

“Ben!” Rey gasped.

“I’m here,” he reassured her, unstrapping her leather cuffs. “Tell me what you need.”

She sat up as if spring-loaded, and her dainty hands caught his waist and pulled as if she meant to pick him bodily off the floor and put him on the bed with her. “Have sex with me,” she ordered seriously, her face set.

He moved to the foot of the bed, unfastening her ankles and throwing her legs wide. “It would be my pleasure.”

He didn’t know if Mitaka and his mother had cut the camera feeds from the room. If it was him, audio would have been plenty for scientific posterity. He would have liked that, but to be honest, he didn’t really care. He thrust his thumbs into the elasticated waistband of the scrubs, and shucked them to his ankles with one firm push. Then he climbed up onto the bed. If anyone was watching, they would have just got a good view of his ass and balls, but served them right.

He slid his hands from Rey’s knees up her thighs. She hadn’t shaved above the knee, he noticed. Somehow, that made him even harder. Her muscles were firm and her skin soft, and he didn’t slow down as his hands skated up over her hips, pushing the hem of her stiff gown up to her stomach. Her skin here wasn’t just warm, it was _hot_. He looked down at her pussy and the brown hair that covered her in an inverted triangle, an arrow guiding him to her pink split. Her thighs were soaked with arousal.

Rey grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her as she fell back, wiggling into position beneath him, her mouth still open as if she couldn’t quite believe it was happening. She slung her legs around his hips and seized him down to her. “Ben,” she said, softer this time, happier.

He was hardening quickly against the wet heat of her need, his dick the slowest to catch on to the urgency of the situation. “I’m here.” He dared to press a kiss to her cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I didn’t believe-” She bumped her pussy against him with a grunt of frustration, and he realised now was probably not the time. “Yes, right, of course.”

He reached down and stroked himself to hardness, then pointed his dick at her with his hand, searching out her entrance. He sunk in like a hot knife through butter, and Rey gave a loud, gratifying groan. He allowed himself to moan along with her, confident he was being drowned out. Inside, she was _boiling_ , and so _wet_.

Ben was not a virgin, but he had only had sex twice before, once in undergrad and once in postgrad. He wasn’t sure the first time counted either, since neither of them came. The girl he was with at a party had bent down in front of him, then fallen over after ninety seconds and thrown up. This was much better than that, or at least he hoped it would be.

Rey shivered with her whole body, trembling like she was cold, and then before he could even pull out, her pussy started seizing and he realised she was coming.

“Oh!” he said, delighted, then he growled, a deeper, more primal instinct rearing up as he realised he had done that. He had put his cock in her and she had liked it so much she had come on his first entry. He didn’t wait for her to finish before he pulled out and started fucking her, laying his body over hers like a shield.

She cried out, sharp little “Ah! Ah! Ah!”s with his every thrust, until she pressed her lips together and hummed instead, her face looking for his as her climax calmed. With one of his hands and both of hers, they pushed her gown up and off her, her little tits bouncing and sticky with sweat. He growled again as he lowered his head to them, their flesh so delicate and soft against his lips, his tongue.

Her hands came to rest on his back, tender and needy. “Ben, Ben, Ben. So good. Feels so good.”

Her body felt tiny under his as he’d known it would, but he didn’t worry about it when she pulled him down onto her until they were almost chest to chest, her nipples flicking up and down against his skin. He moved the arm that was holding him up to cradle her head like he was shielding her from an explosion, her head tucked under his chin, his vision fixed on the pillow bunched up by the metal bed frame and the white wall. He fucked her without finesse, just a steady, quick, practical rhythm that suited him just fine. He felt like he could fuck her forever, as long as she needed him to. He pushed his other arm under her hips, holding them up for his fucking.

“Come inside me,” she whispered.

“I will. Is that what you need? Will that make you feel all better?” he whispered back, only dimly aware of what was coming out of his mouth. He had no control of his hips, it was a joke to suggest otherwise. His cock was on a mission of its own, surging into her like Paris’s battering ram against the gates of Troy, determined to make love to Helen with all the force of waging war. The soft, silky heat of her, that both resisted him with its tightness and begged him to stay, bewitched his cock.

He didn’t mind if he did come inside her. He didn’t mind at all if he got her pregnant like this. He thought having a child with Rey would be lovely. And he didn’t care if she was riddled with disease either. He’d happily weather a gonorrhoea treatment for this.

She fidgeted under him, and when he lifted up enough to check on her, she tilted her face up and reached for his. He had to tuck his chin to his neck, but he met her kiss, and she moaned again, loudly. It was awkward, with the angle and the bouncing, but she moved her hands to hold his face and then they managed to fit together, and her tongue snuck into his mouth, and then he caught the taste of her and that was it. His tongue surged into her as he pressed her into the bed, kissing her suddenly so much of a priority that his fucking stuttered for a moment, his dick pulling back as he moved down her body to kiss her better.

It was just that she tasted so sweet. Her spit was like honey, and he couldn’t get enough. His scientist’s mind, sitting very far back and nowhere near the wheel, had a second to muse that her bodily fluids might be laced with the pollen that was making her crazy, and as his tongue tingled and a new fervour came over him, he thought that was probably correct. There was a rush to it, a clarity of purpose and focus. Suddenly, fucking Rey was the most logical, the most delightful thing in the world. Of _course_ he was fucking her. What else existed?

There was a heat, very low in his belly, behind his dick and above his balls, but that felt like a distant concern. He would simply fuck it out, whatever it was.

He moaned at the taste of her, then took her hands, pressing them to the bed by her ears, lacing their fingers together. He broke their kiss to move back up her body and fuck her properly again, her breath hot and cold against his collarbones. The hot thing was turning hard and he realised he was going to come.

“Gonna come,” he murmured into her hair as a warning. “You like that?”

Rey made an inarticulate noise, a stretching wail of need, and her cunt tightened around him. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

Ben groaned. “Hold me tighter, like you need it. I want to feel it.”

Every part of Rey that could, gripped him tighter. The tips of her fingers went white against his knuckles. Her legs unslung, then came back in a tighter knot, her hips held so close to his that he couldn’t escape, and her pussy _squeezed_.

“Urghhhh, yes, just like that,” he said, and then he was coming in a hot rush, shooting inside her with blinding little jerks of his cock and entire nervous system.

Rey thrashed and squealed, coming again as if triggered by his come hitting her insides. Ben snarled into the pulses around his cock.

When it relented, there was a relief, as if the cure had been administered but it hadn’t taken yet. He wanted more, and he was still hard. He caught his breath for a second, wondering if he should be polite and withdraw, or selfish and push on.

Beneath him, Rey mewled softly, and circled her hips with his hard cock still inside her, and that settled it. He picked up where he’d left off.

\-------

Later, his mother would inform then, her eyes on her clipboard, that they had gone at it for twenty hours straight, but that they both seemed to be on the road to recovery and showed no signs of being in anything but the rudest of health.

This was after, of course, they had woken in the small single bed together, after the effects of the pollen had been sated. Rey had been snoring softly against his neck, covering his chest, her arms and legs by his sides. Earlier, she had taken a shift on top, bopping her cunt on his cock while she whimpered on his chest, exhausted but still needing. It seemed she hadn’t moved from that position, and drool trickled from her mouth on his collarbone, down his skin to the pillow where it wet his hair. Every inch of him was already covered in sweat and come and Rey’s arousal, so it hardly registered. It was just another wet, slowly cooling intimacy between them. She snuffled, her nose rubbing against his neck as if she needed reassuring that he was still there, and he lifted his hands to her back.

Honestly, he thought he’d be panicking more, but he was too tired, or maybe everything they had said and done had given him some confidence that their feelings were mutual. The lights in the medical suite were still dimmed, and he had no idea what time it was, or where his mother and her assistants were.

He felt Rey open and close her mouth a couple of times, licking her lips and testing. Then he felt her licking up the little stream of drool off his trapezius.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s alright,” he whispered back.

Realising they were both awake, she pushed herself up enough to look at his face. He watched her nervously.

“I feel better,” she said. “Stiff, and thirsty, but… normal.”

“Good. Me too,” he added.

“Thank you, for helping,” she said, her eyes darting everywhere, shy, even as her hair stood in tangles from his sweaty hands and his thrusts driving her into the pillow.

He cleared his throat as best he could. “You’re welcome. Anything for a-a colleague in need.”

She made a little noise. “Right.” She pushed herself off him, their stomachs peeling apart. She moved to get off him completely, and he imagined her standing by the bed with shaky legs, surveilling his naked fucked-out body, and telling him she would see him on Monday, or asking about the project he was working on.

He seized her wrists. “Re-ey,” he said, clearing his throat again when it attempted to seal shut. “I think you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. I would really like it if we could… build on this, so that perhaps it can be more than just a quirk of science, but perhaps the beginning of something more? Between us?”

Well he’d done it now. It may not have been the polite time to ask a woman to consider him as more than a colleague, but it could also have been his last chance.

Rey stared at him with big, round, beautiful eyes, her nipples red on her tanned skin, every inch of her perfect. And then she melted, her hands softening back to his chest. “Oh Ben… I would love that.”

“You- You would?”

“Of course. I like you, I have for a long time.”

“You do? H-How long?”

“Oh, months at least. I can’t even remember.”

“So you don’t- you don’t hate me for taking advantage of you under the effects of the pollen?”

She gave him a quizzical look. “No. The pollen is- What do you think it does?”

“Um, we thought it was an aphrodisiac. I mean, it was a working theory with very little data to go on, but-”

She stopped him with her fingertips against his lips. “Close. I didn’t mean to test its effects on myself. The flowers weren’t meant to be blooming yet. I would _never_ have put you in this position on purpose,” she said, looking worried that he might think otherwise. “But the stories all say the flower reveals your- your true love.” She blushed. “The person you look for under its effects is supposed to be the person you _truly_ … want.”

He swallowed. “And if… they want you back?”

“Well, among the tribes that visit the island, they would get married.” She leaned over him, watching his eyes with a smile before she pecked at his lips. “But I’ll settle for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @a_o_3_t_a_d or visit https://twitter.com/SpaceMinstrels/status/1250957840421797889?s=19 for more info on the fundraiser! :D


End file.
